


Lonely at the Top

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely at the Top

He hated this new job. He hated his new rank. He hated not going on the missions. He hated being left behind. He felt helpless and didn't like that feeling at all.

He'd always heard about the solitude of command. Hell, he'd experienced it to some extent leading SG-1 especially when he had to make a decision the other didn't like. It was different now. Now he had more to worry about than Carter, Teal'c and Daniel. Now he was responsible for the whole of the SGC and in some ways the Earth since the bad guys could come through the gate.


End file.
